In current business environment, enterprise data centers contain a large centralized database containing business data. Users who operate on the business data, either for viewing or for updates, have their own user-specific databases through which they access the centralized databases. Users have to fetch data from the centralized business databases and load it on to their user-specific databases to use the business data for executing business processes. This practice could get cumbersome, since the centralized databases typically contain enormous amount of business data. Manual synchronization between the centralized databases and the user-specific databases may not be advisable in such cases since the user will have to go through each business document that contains the business data and identify the business data that is required for executing business processes.